


Flu

by rootsbeforebranches



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17169677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootsbeforebranches/pseuds/rootsbeforebranches
Summary: Nick has the flu and must stay at home, so Ellie brings him some soup.





	Flu

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language.

''No, you're staying home, Nick. There's no way you're going to work when you're this sick,'' Ellie tried to reason with her boyfriend, who refused to spend the whole day at home.

''What am I supposed to do here all by myself for hours? I'll be bored to death!'' he still protested, his voice hoarse, while he grabbed a handkerchief and blew his blocked nose.

''You are staying here, Nick! Otherwise, you would probably infect others at work with the flu too. So stop arguing with me! How about you just lie down in bed or on the couch? You could watch some TV. You're supposed to rest anyway.'' Ellie tried to convince him again, her tone leaving no room for backtalk this time and the look she gave him expressed the same.

''Okay, fine...'' he relented defeatedly with a sigh, coughing while he spoke, and a big frown on his face.  
He didn't like staying at home and missing out on anything at work, but he had to admit to himself, he really wasn't feeling good due to his sickness and resting for a day would probably do him some good.

''I'll come by at lunchtime to cook you some soup, that'll hopefully help with your sore throat. Try to get some sleep until then, all right?'' Ellie softly told him, setting one more box of handkerchiefs -as well as a cup of tea that she had made for him- down on the coffee table since Nick had decided to lie down on the sofa.

He didn't really like tea, but she knew that since it helped with his sore throat at least a bit, he'd still drink it.  
There was no way she was going to make him coffee as she usually did in the morning when he had the flu.

''Thank you, Ellie.''

Ellie was about to lean down and kiss him before she left for work, but then remembered that he was sick and didn't want to risk catching the flu as well, so with a guilty smile, she just squeezed his arm in what was meant to be a comforting gesture, having seen the disappointed look in his eyes as he understood that she didn't want to get too close to him while he was sick.

''I'll see you later,'' she bid goodbye to him, and then grabbed her bag and went out the door, Nick looking after her with an almost jealous look, rather wanting to go to work than be sick and stay at home.

_______________________________________________________________________________

A few hours later, after Nick had occupied his time with watching TV, as Ellie had suggested, and sleeping for two hours, Nick had the TV turned on again and was sitting on the couch while he was more or less watching some stupid movie. Like seriously, how unrealistic can a movie be?

He heard the apartment door open and turned around to see Ellie come inside, a bag with some groceries with her.

''Hey,'' she greeted him, setting the bag down on the kitchen counter.  
He returned the greeting, and to her question how he was feeling, he answered that he was hungry, knowing that she had come to make him something to eat as she'd said earlier.

Ellie took some time to make the soup, and when it was finished, she proudly set the bowl with the steaming hot content down in front of him, stating ''It's my grandma's recipe.''

He smirked at that for just a second and then started eating the soup after it had cooled down enough.

When Nick had finished the soup, he let out a content sigh.  
''What would I do without you?'' he asked jokingly with a smug little smirk on his lips, and Ellie didn't even bother to reply as she shook her head at him.  
Men.

Ellie then cleared the coffee table, while Nick made himself comfortable again on the couch and was watching TV again, but as Ellie appeared beside the couch once more, he turned his attention to her, watching her as she stood there and judging from the look on her face, she seemed to be intensely thinking about something.

Nick didn't dare interrupt her thinking process by asking what it was she was thinking about. He knew better than to do that.

After a minute, she seemed to have made up her mind and moved to sit down on the couch beside him. After she had found a comfortable position to sit, Ellie leaned her head against his shoulder and snuggled up against him. Almost automatically, he embraced her with one arm, while he gave her an irritated look.

In a confused voice, Nick asked, ''I thought you didn't want to get too close to me while I'm sick 'cause you don't want to catch the flu as well?''

She just briefly shrugged her shoulder and then with a smile on her lips, she placed a kiss on Nick's cheek as she gave him an answer.  
''I'll take the risk.''


End file.
